Winter Wedding
by Hermione Starise
Summary: Sequel to Barcelonian summer. Harry and Ginny are finally getting married. Ron and Hermione: the best man and bridesmaid, helped them find each other and by staying apart and now they will be rewarded. You dont have to have read Barcelonian Summer.
1. Part One: Home Again

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K .Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me. * Winter Wedding Chapter 1: Perfect * AN- A sequel to Barcelonian Summer, this one is fluffy. *  
  
"I hate the late shift. Today I hate it even more!" Ron grumbled sitting down at his desk to look up, Henry Grifford's criminal record. Of course Ron hadn't realised that his boss, Sirius Black was standing in the doorway of his office.  
  
"Can't wait to see her eh?" Sirius asked amusement in his voice, laughter in his kindly black eyes.  
  
Ron felt his ears go red. "I'm worried for her! I don't like the sound of those muggle aeroplanes!"  
  
Ron's girlfriend, Hermione Granger and her friends Rose, Maria, Carra and Lise all of whom lived in the Spanish city of Barcelona had been forced to use muggle transport to get to England for the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley due to a failure within the international Portkey network.  
  
"Relax. They're probably safer off on an aeroplane than using a Portkey!" Sirius chuckled but Ron only grimaced uncertainly.  
  
"Look. Harry said he was going to pick Hermione and the girls up and eleven o'clock. Then he was taking the girls to their hotel and bringing Hermione back to Godric's Hollow. It's midnight now. They'll probably be long back by the time you get there, so why don't you go now."  
  
"But my shift doesn't finish until one!" Ron protested.  
  
"I'm sure we can manage without you for an hour! Tim will be in at one. Don't worry!" Sirius assured him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes! Go now! Before I change my mind!" Sirius said, mock threateningly.  
  
And so Ron went.  
  
*  
  
"Oh Ron! I didn't think you'd be here till one." Ginny said, opening the door to him.  
  
"Neither did I, but Sirius let me go early." Ron replied, "Where is she?"  
  
"Hermione's fast asleep on the sofa. Harry and me are in the kitchen, he's making hot chocolate, do you want some?"  
  
"Yes please." Ron replied, and waited till Ginny has disappeared into the kitchen before going into the living room.  
  
Hermione was there, her slim frame curled up on the claret coloured sofa. A cloud of disarrayed dark ringlets surrounded her face which seemed paler than usual. 'Probably the fear of being on a muggle aeroplane' Ron thought, shrugging off his knew soft maroon wool cloak  
  
He walked over and gently raised her head, sitting on the warm spot of the couch that was left. Tenderly he let her head fall onto his lap and ran his long fingers through her curls. He reached for his discarded cloak and covered Hermione with it. She had warm muggle clothing on (jeans and an orangey-red jumper) but it was a cold night and he didn't want her to catch a cold.  
  
"Thank Merlin your safe," He muttered.  
  
*  
  
Hermione's dream of chilly aeroplanes and stuck up hostesses came to a close. She felt warm and secure, not realising for a second why this was. Then she looked up to see a beloved, freckled face staring down at her and knew. Ron. His hair as bright and lovely as ever and his azure eyes filled with adoration that she didn't feel she deserved.  
  
"Hello," He said.  
  
"Hello." She replied.  
  
"I've missed you," He replied. "I know it is only been a few weeks since Christmas but I really have missed you!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I've missed you too."  
  
He bent down to kiss her, sitting up she returned the kiss.  
  
"Home," She said sighing happily when they broke apart.  
  
"Do I make it four hot chocolates?" Asked Ginny who unknown to the two on the couch had been watching from the door.  
  
"Yes please," Hermione grinned, blushing.  
  
"I'll go and tell Harry," She replied.  
  
*  
  
"They are perfect," Ginny said to her fiancée.  
  
"I know but it's strange. If they hadn't stayed apart all those years I wouldn't be here." Harry said, "I wouldn't have worked out that Hermione was in Barcelona because you had written an article in the Daily Prophet to say that you were visiting a friend there. So I wouldn't have chanced escaping. If I hadn't had friends so close by I wouldn't have dared, I would never have been able to get to England."  
  
Ginny thought about this and shuddered, "Yes, they suffered for us."  
  
"But they're all right now." Harry said.  
  
"I should say."  
  
*  
  
"I reckon Harry makes the best hot chocolate in the world!" Ron said.  
  
"I'll second that!" Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry grinned. Ginny was right, those two were perfect. Hermione still covered with Ron's cloak was snuggled up to him, obviously very content.  
  
"We were thinking about hen and stag nights," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes?" Ron prompted.  
  
"Well we've decided we aren't having either." Harry said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Because we want to have a joint one. We don't care about tradition we'd much rather celebrate together." Ginny said.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!" Hermione agreed.  
  
"Not bad." Ron said, "But there'll be a lot of people!"  
  
"We know; the three broomsticks will just have a lot of customers that night." Harry chuckled.  
  
"The three broomsticks?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. It's not going to be anything special. Just a few drinks. We've waited long enough to get married; I don't want to be suffering the effects of a hangover when we do." Harry replied.  
  
*  
  
The next day Ginny and Hermione went to their dressmakers to make sure the dresses were perfect. Hermione was Ginny's Maid of Honour and only bridesmaid. When they had tried the dresses on and everything was pronounced perfect and the dresses magicked to each girl's wardrobe at Godric's Hollow the two friends went to a small muggle coffee shop.  
  
After ordering (one dark coffee one latte) Ginny said, "I can't believe any of this is happening."  
  
"Neither can I," Hermione admitted.  
  
"I mean it's only a month and a week since I first saw him again, but I'm getting married tomorrow. I'd resigned myself to dieing an old maid"  
  
"Oh Ginny. Don't think like that, things have turned out well. Far better than could be expected!"  
  
"I know," Ginny said, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"Let's not think of those dark years!" Hermione replied.  
  
"No. Oh Hermione I can't tell you how happy I am for you and Ron! You looked so perfect together, last night." Ginny said.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione replied turning slightly pink.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron had spent the morning reminiscing over their school days when quite suddenly Harry changed the subject.  
  
"Ron?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You and Hermione. That's what makes everything fit together," Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well if you two weren't together, then there would be something missing. As you are, it's perfect."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*  
  
They all spent the afternoon at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley cooked up a grand tea (toasted teacakes, crumpets, cucumber sandwiches, scones, cinnamon toast, you name it) and kept bursting into tears of happiness. All the Weasleys their wives and their offspring where there as well as Carra, Maria, Rose, Lise, Sirius and off course Hermione.  
  
Red haired children ran round, fighting, playing and all wanting to get a look at their knew-uncle-to-be and wondering why people had said he was dead. Carra, Maria, Rose and Lise where un-used to the Weasley family and at first found them a little daunting, but the girls who could have been described themselves as daunting soon relaxed and enjoyed themselves.  
  
"Aren't you the girl with the mobley," Arthur Weasley asked Rose, recognising his translator during his stay at Barcelona.  
  
Rose giggled, "The mo-bi-le yes that's me!"  
  
Ron and Hermione never left each others side, as was noticed with satisfaction by Molly Weasley.  
  
At seven o'clock they left for the Three Broomsticks. Carrie Weasley (Bill's wife) and Maya Weasley (Charlie's wife) stayed behind to look after the children. Madame Rosmerta (after being warned) had closed the pub to all but Harry and Ginny's party.  
  
It was a very unusual party. Nobody drank every much, they all wanted to stay sober for the wedding and Harry and Ginny were surrounded by well wishes and looked so happy (as widowed Penelope Weasley said) that you wouldn't know what they'd been through.  
  
Ron took Hermione to one side during the course of the evening.  
  
"Are you confident about being Harry's best man, no forgetting the rings?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron chuckled and kissed her," Of course not," He said, "It's already in my dress robe pocket and it won't come out until it's needed. And what about you, you aren't worried you're going to drop Ginny's train are you?"  
  
"No little Beth, the flower girl is doing that!" Hermione replied.  
  
Ron laughed, "Of course, your only role is to stand there and look pretty, which might I add? Comes naturally to you!"  
  
"Leave off! And besides, my role is not just to stand there and look pretty, I'm there to support the bride. I."  
  
He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Perfect," He muttered into her ear. 


	2. Part Two: The Wedding

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me. * Chapter 2: The Wedding *  
  
Hermione Granger looked upon her friend, the bride with tears in her eyes. Beside her Molly Weasley beamed, wiping tears from her eyes at the same time. Ginny Weasley soon-to-be Potter herself started at her reflection, and for once, was amazed by what she saw there.  
  
* Ginny first person narrative, Staring Into The Mirror *  
  
My red hair has been arranged artistically on the top of my head, by my sister-in-law Carrie Weasley- a wizarding hair dresser who has done Gilderoy Lockhart's hair none the less. A few fashioned curls have been left to frame her face. Ok so they aren't natural curls but created by a nifty spell of Carrie's but they still look good. A circlet of lilies is the centre point; this is my tribute to Harry's mother.  
  
My skin for once is flawless, as if happiness has given me a healthy glow in the cheeks and the rest of my face has a smooth ethereal quality about it. From my shining brown eyes to her lips, I seem complete.  
  
The dress is spectacular. I'm surprised it was ready in time, after all I only ordered it two months ago, and it's so detailed! The shape resembles a traditional wizards robe. The sleeves are long and fall almost to the ground. The skirts cascade behind me, forming a long train which little Beth will carry. The pure white material is luxurious, it is so thin and fine but the many layers of it make it warm. After all it is snowing outside. The bodice and cuffs of the sleeves are embroidered with thousands of tiny white beads and a fine, barely noticeable silver thread in patterns, of lilies, snowflakes and moons. The neckline is square and trimmed with fine white lace. Every detail is perfect. I feel like a princess.  
  
Around my neck I wear the same necklace that all of my sister's in law wore for their weddings (and with any luck Hermione will). It is a small Celtic symbol that is a good luck charms. The silver pendant is hung on a glittering silver chain and hangs just above the neckline of my dress.  
  
I can't believe the woman in the mirror is me.  
  
* End of Ginny first person narrative. *  
  
"Hermione, go and put your dress on." Molly prompted, wishing to speak with her daughter alone.  
  
Hermione obviously getting the message said, "Of course." And left.  
  
"Ginny, I would say to you what I've said to your brothers on their wedding day, but your different. Not only are you my only daughter but you've also waited a long time for this day and I spent many years believing that it wouldn't come, at least not with Harry. But it has. And you're incredibly lucky to have him still. I love you Ginny and I want you to be happy."  
  
"I love you too Mum!" Ginny said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I know dear. Come on dry your eyes, I better help Hermione into her dress.  
  
Half an hour later Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny got into the horse driven carriage. Hermione handed Ginny her bouquet of white and dark red lilies. They both wore thick cloaks, well at least till they got to the wizards temple, which was just as well because snow fell heavily. The whole scene looked magical.  
  
* Start of Harry's personal narrative waiting *  
  
As I wait for my bride Sirius and Ron stand near me. Sirius is the only father I have known and Ron is my best man, and one of my best friends.  
  
I love these two as family, but today, I can't help thinking of my parents. The faces in the mirror of Erised. I wish they could be here, to see what a wonderful girl I'm marrying. But no. Voldemort made sure that that was impossible.  
  
Ron looks almost as nervous as me. He keeps patting his robe pocket making sure the rings are there, I think Hermione gave him a lecture on not forgetting them. Sirius is beaming, I don't think anything could stop him from smiling today.  
  
The people gathered at the temple are all smiling too. It feels wonderful to have spread so much happiness just by being happy myself.  
  
But now Ginny is walking down the aisle. She is so beautiful. My eyes don't leave her as she comes to stand beside me and the mage of ministry starts to speak. * End of Harry's personal narrative *  
  
The mage of ministry seemed to cast a spell on the temple's visitors. Everyone was smiling, blissful and quiet; everyone's eyes were on the couple, everyone's except the best man's.  
  
* Start of Ron's personal narrative, watching her *  
  
Ok, I know it's Harry and Ginny's wedding but my eyes can't help but wander towards her.  
  
Like everyone else her eyes are trained on the couple being married. Those coffee brown eyes watch intently as the rites are performed. I am only half listening.  
  
Hermione's dress is pretty. Like Ginny's it is in the shape of a traditional wizarding robe. Only simpler. The material is a deep red colour, one that nicely off sets her tanned skin. The skirts are long and layered, but less obtrusive than the beautiful train of Ginny's. Around her waist is a sash that matches her dress which is finished off by tiny red beads on the cuffs and square neckline. Ok, even I can see it's not as beautiful as Ginny's but it suits Hermione and she looks lovely.  
  
The curls which I love so much have mercifully been allowed to hang down her back, and only a small clip with a red lily on it keeps it out of her face.  
  
Now she looks up and sees me staring, she smiles and I blush turning my attention back to the ceremony: just in time.  
  
* End of Ron's personal narrative. *  
  
"And now if Mr Weasley would produce the rings?" The mage of ministry asked.  
  
Ron dug in his pocket and brought out two black boxes. He handed Harry and Ginny their gold bands and stepped back again.  
  
The ceremony continued.  
  
When at last, Harry kissed Ginny in celebration of their new marriage and the ceremony was over, the crowd started filling out, congratualtiong the couple on the way, many also noticed the bridesmaid and best man.  
  
* Start of Hermione's personal narrative, congratulations *  
  
Ron makes his way over to me and kisses me. I don't care whose watching, I'm just so happy.  
  
I look him over, he is wearing formal, black robes and his lovely blue eyes are full of joy. I smile and link his arm, together we make our way to the bride and groom.  
  
"Well Mrs Potter" I say to a blissful Ginny, "Can we congratulate you?"  
  
"Thank you," Ginny replies.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, Merlin knows you deserve it," Ron says.  
  
I nod.  
  
"Yes both of you," I say, but we can say no more, Molly has descended on them hugging them each in turn. Ron drags me away and kisses me again, this time we are wacfched my Fred and George.  
  
"Aww young love," Fred says. I turn to smile at them, as their wives, Angelina (Fred) and Katie (George) join them.  
  
"Leave them alone, we were like that once," Pregnant Angelina says.  
  
"I can't remember life being so good," Fred sighs.  
  
I laugh, I'd forgotten how much I loved Fed and George's gentle teasing. I've missed everything about the Weasley family. When my own was killed, I thought it would be painful being among another family. But I'm one of them and although I do get spasms of regret that my own family are dead, I am comfortable with them. I care for them all deeply.  
  
* End of Hermione's personal narrative * And so the guests, bridesmaid, best man, bride and groom set off the reception. The really special part of the day over for Mr and Mrs Potter, but not for their best friends. 


End file.
